don't mess with danger
by houndsofhotness
Summary: Courtney Monroe comes from a wealthy family. One night changes her life forever when three armed men kill her father and kidnap her. With people looking for her, she gets taken on a wild chase and finds love in all the wrong places. Dean Ambrose/OC, Roman Reigns/OC, Seth Rollins.OC, and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Okay here's another story I had in mind.

It's a mafia story. So I hope you love it.

Chapter One: Help Me

"Courtney. Courtney" They all yelled. Courtney rush fast down the hallway and out of the school, heading towards her car.

"Stay the hell away from me."

"Do you think your father will have a shot at becoming the president."

"Leave me and my family alone." She said and got into her car, driving fast. She dialed her good friend and waited for him tp pick up.

"Miss Monroe, what can I do for you?"

"Dolph there was news reporters here again. It was crazy this time."

"Shit. Do you need me to come get you ." He said.

"No it's okay. I'm on my way home now." Courtney said.

"Okay Miss Monroe. We'll see you when you get home." He said and let her go. Courtney kept driving until she reach her home. There was paparazzi everywhere and she drove through the gates. Once things were safe, she got out of her car and went inside. Courtney headed towards the kitchen where she sees her father.

"Courtney? Are you okay? Dolph told me what happen." Mister Monroe said

"I'm fine. I just can't take this anymore."

"I'm sorry this is effecting you." He said

"They followed me to my classroom, I had to leave." She said

"What did you expect honey, we are a famous family."

"I know Dad, and when you become the president, I will be there cheering you on."

"I love you kiddo." He said and hug her.

"I know father. I love you too." She said, "I'm gonna go to my room okay." she said and went to her room. She slap her door and fell onto her bed. Suddenly her phone rang and she answer it.

"Hello?"

"Courtney? Where are you?"

"I am at home April. I had to get out of there."

"It's pretty bad, huh."

"Yeah look now isn't a good time. I will talk to you later." She said and hung up on her friend. Suddenly there was a tap on her window and she saw it was Randy. Courtney smiled and push her window open.

"Hello beautiful." Randy said and kiss her.

"Randy what are you doing here?"

"I heard what happened at school and I thought I'd come and check on you."

"You shouldn't be here. My father is downstairs." she said.

"I wanted to see you though." He said and climb inside her bedroom.

"My father will kill you if he sees you up here."

"I don't care." He said and kissed her neck. Courtney giggled and lay down on her bed. They started making out when suddenly there was a knock on her door. Courtney push Randy onto the ground, and Dolph walk inside.

"Sorry to interrupt Courtney but your father wants to see you."

"I will be down in a minute."

"Okay and Randy I would get my ass out of this room before Mister Monroe sees you." He said and left. Courtney and Randy look at each other than laugh.

"I better go then." He said

"Okay."

"Meet me later. The gang is going out for drinks."

"Okay where?" Courtney asked

"At the Rhodes house. And don't worry Cody won't be there. He's with Eden."

"Okay. I will meet you there." Courtney said and kiss his lips. Randy smiled and climb back down and ran away. She smiled and close her window. She decided to take a shower first before she went to talk to her father. After she was done, she finish getting ready and headed downstairs. She stop when she saw some men in suits talking with her father.

"Mister Monroe. It's nice to see you again."

"What are you doing here."

"You know why were here. Now let's get down to business. Where is the money."

"You know I don't have it so just do what you came here to do."

"You know it's a shame your daughter doesn't know the truth about your secrets."

"Don't bring my daughter into this." he said. Courtney frown and watch them talk. Secrets? What secrets was her father hiding.

"Are boss is really sick of your games Dan but it ends now." the man said, "Boys let's have some fun." He said. Courtney watch as she saw the bodyguards and her father get shot. She cover her mouth so she didn't scream, tears falling down her cheeks. She turn around to head back to her room but bump into one of the men.

"Hello princess." He said and grab her, making her scream. They headed downstairs and Courtney was throw down hard to the ground.

"Look what I found."

"Well well hello there pet."

"Seth leave her alone. Dean where did you find her."

"Upstairs. She watch the whole thing." He said. Courtney wipe her tears away and crawl over to her father.

"Dad. Dad. Wake up." She said, shaking him.

"Dad? Oh so you must be the daughter." Seth said

"What do you want? You just killed my father."

"Yes and now your next." Seth said pulling a gun on her but Roman stop him.

"Wait. Maybe we can use her." Dean said

"Use her for what? If she stays alive she will tell someone." Seth said

"No she won't because she is coming with us." Dean said and grab her arm.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Courtney said and spit in his face. Dean wipe his face and chuckled.

"Oh I am going to have so much fun with you princess." He said.

"I found the money." Roman said, "Let's get out of here before cops come." He said. Dean grab some tape to tape Courtney hands and mouth.

"So were really taking her?" Roman asked

"That we are." Dean said. Courtney phone started ringing and Dean grab it.

"Randy? And who might this Randy be princess?" He asked and Courtney just rolled her eyes.

"Must be a boyfriend." Seth said and grab the phone smashing it to pieces.

"Let's get going." Seth said. Dean pick Courtney up and they all headed outside and headed towards their car. Dean opened the trunk and Courtney eyes widen.

"Sorry love, in you go." He said and push her into the trunk, slapping it shut. Dean got into his car and dial his boss.

"It's me. It's all done. Were on our way. I need you to know that we found his daughter and we are bringing her with us."

"Dean we kill, not kidnap innocent little girls."

"Don't worry I have plans for her."

"Fine. She is your responsibility." He said and hung up.

"You're in trouble." Seth said and laugh.

"Shut up Dean."

"So what are your plans for the girl anyways, Dean?" Roman asked

"I don't know yet but as for now, she's mine." He said.

* * *

><p>"This is not like Courtney to be late." Randy said<p>

"I am sure she is just running late." April said. Suddenly Phil ran out and he turn on the tv.

"You all have to see this." He said

"This is Summer Rae reporting live from the Monroe mansion, where Mister Dan Monroe has been murder. Sources say five of his bodyguards were killed as well. As for his daughter, Miss Courtney Monroe was not to be found, so we can only assume she is missing. We will have more after."

"No. No. Not my Courtney." Randy said

"This can't be happening." April said and started crying.

"She can't be missing." Randy said. Suddenly Cody and Eden enter the house and saw everyone was crying.

"Wow. Who died?" Cody asked.

"Cody now is not the time." Phil said

"What's going on?" Cody asked

"Dan Monroe was killed."

"Oh my god." Eden said

"Caroline is missing." Randy said

"Shit this is fuck up." Cody said

"Look we need to find Courtney. She's missing." April said

"We can do anything April. Were not police officers." Phil said

"Well we need to do something." April cried and Phil went over to her and hug her.

"She will be found April." Phil said

"He's right, besides her mother works as a police officer. She is the best. She will find Courtney." Cody said

"You damn right I will." Everyone turn and saw Fran Monroe standing there.

"Hello Fran. Please tell me you got something." Randy said

"Not yet but I will find her." Fran said

* * *

><p>That's that chapter<p>

Sorry it's short. Next chapter will be longer.

R&R PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter Two: Why Didn't You Kill Me?

It has been hours of driving but the car finally stop. Courtney heard people getting out and the trunk pop open.

"Hello there princess." Dean said, picking her up.

"Someone help me." She yelled but all Dean did was laugh.

"Scream all you want. Nobody's gonna hear you."

"Come on bro, we gotta move." Seth said. Dean walk with Courtney on his shoulders as they got onto a private jet.

"Antonio, were ready for take off." Dean said.

"Yes sir." Antonio said. The plane took off. Dean put Courtney down onto a seat, untied her legs and hands up, then lean in front of her.

"Now you sit here and be a good little girl." Dean said and pat her head. Courtney glare at him and then spit in his face again.

"You're a brave little girl. You're lucky I don't put a bullet in your head right now."

"I am not scare of you, any of you." Courtney said

"Man, she's a feisty one." Seth said, laughing. Dean smiled and touch Courtney face.

"Oh do I have plans for you love." he said.

"Don't touch me. If you hurt me my boyfriend will kick your ass." he said. Dean started laughing out loud.

"No one can us." He said, "Do you have any idea who we are."

"I don't care who you are, or what you do, once the police find me, you are all going away for killing my father and for kidnapping me." She yelled. Dean glare at her and grip her hair hard.

"I don't think you understand, Miss Monroe, me and my friends," He said and pointed to the three man behind him, "We work for a big mafia family." He said as Courtney eyes widen, "And we kill for a living. So if I were you, I would shut that pretty little mouth of yours and sit there and be quite. Do I make myself clear?" he said

"Fuck you." Courtney said and Dean smiled.

"Such a dirty mouth, maybe I should put it to use later." He said and smiled.

"Fuck you." She yelled again.

"Dean, enough." Roman said. Dean just smiled and went to take a seat.

"So now that we took care of her father, what's next." Dean asked

"Not sure." Roman said. Suddenly a girl walk inside and sat on Seth lap.

"Hello baby." Seth said and kiss her.

"I miss you in my bed." she said

"Nikki you know I've been busy." he said

"I know I just missed you." She said and they kiss again. Courtney just rolled her eyes and look out the window.

"Who's the new girl?" Nikki asked

"She's not important." Seth said

"I'm someone they kidnapped." Courtney said

"Kidnapped? Please tell me she's kidding." Nikki said

"No she's not. Dean decided to take her." Seth said

"What the hell is wrong with you." Nikki said

"Seth control your woman please." Dean said and look over at Courtney. She was looking at him and he smirk. She glare at him and look away. Dean got up and walk towards Courtney and pick her up.

"Let me go you asshole." she yelled

"I'm going to have a little chat with Miss Monroe here. Make sure nobody interrupts us." He said. He walk into his room and threw Courtney onto his bed. She tried to get up but it was useless.

"Now that were finally alone. We can have a chat." He said and touch her leg. Courtney started to cry and Dean frown.

"Why are you crying for." He asked

"Please don't hurt me." She said

"I'm not gonna hurt you." He said, "So I heard you're in college."

"Are you seriously asking me this right now." She said

"Yes I am. What are you studying."

"I'm studying cooking."

"Cooking? You wanna be a chef."

"Yes. I wanna have my own restaurant."

"You have to cook me something someday."

"I'm not cooking or doing anything for you." She said

"Courtney do not push me right now."

"How about you just let me go." She said

"I can't do that Miss Monroe."

"I'm not worth anything to you." Courtney said

"Oh but you are."

"Let me go please." Courtney said. Dean got up and then kneel in front of her.

"You know when your not screaming and being a total bitch, you look fucking hot."

"Fuck you." She said

"You will be living with me now."

"I will do no such thing. I rather you killed me." Courtney yelled. Dean push her down onto the bed, and glare down at her.

"Now you listen to me right now, I don't know who you think you are, but you will not speak to me that way." Dean said and let her go, "You are my prisoner now, so what I say goes. You once tried to do something stupid then I will put a bullet in your fucking head, you got it?" He asked. Courtney nodded her head and wipe her tears away.

"Good girl." He said. There was a knock on the door, and Roman walk inside.

"The boss is on the phone and he is not happy." Roman said

"I'll talk with him, sit in here and watch her." Dean said and left.

"I'm sorry about him, he has a bad temper." Roman said and sat down in a seat.

"Why are you all like this? Why do you find killing is fun?" Courtney asked

"It wasn't always like this Miss Monroe."

"I don't wanna be here."

"Please call me Roman and I know you don't."

"Then let me go. I promise I will not tell anyone."

"I am sorry dear but I can't let you go." He said.

"Why did you kill my father? What did he do?" She asked

"That is for another time Miss Monroe." He said. She stare at him for a couple of minutes and then spoken to him again

"You're not like them are you?"

"Excuse me?" He asked

"You're not like the rest of the other guys."

"Those guys are my best friends." Roman said

"When you were at my father house, you never killed anyone."

"Oh I kill Miss Monroe, I just don't like using guns."

"What do you use?" she asked

"I use knives, Miss Monroe." He said.

"Courtney."

"Excuse me?" He asked

"Courtney. Call me Courtney." She said, "And you seem like someone who doesn't like to kill."

"I don't but it's my job." Roman said and got up, getting Courtney a drink, handing it to her.

"Thank you." She said and took a drink, "So where are you taking me?" She asked

"I can not tell you that." He said.

"I understand, your just doing your job."

"For what it's worth, I am sorry about your father." He said

"Thank you." she said. They both stare at one another, not taking their eyes of each other. Roman move closer to her and touch her cheek.

"You've been crying. What did Dean say to you." He asked, stroking her face. Before she could say anything Dean walk into the room with Seth on his trail. Roman removed his hand quick and turn around to face his friends.

"Yes boss. I understand. Okay sir?" Dean said and ended his call.

"It seems we have a problem."

"What's the problem?" Roman asked

"The boss wants us to kill the girl." Dean said and look over at Courtney.

"Yes finally." Seth said and aim his gun at Courtney. Caroline eyes widen and she started crying.

"Damn it Seth, put the gun away." Roman said

"But the boss wants us to kill her."

"But she is just a innocence girl. She shouldn't have to be kill." Roman said

"The boss wants to meet her first before she dies." Dean said and look at Roman and Seth. Suddenly Nikki walk back inside and stare at everyone.

"Okay what is going on?" Nikki asked

"It's a long story Nikki." Seth said

"Hey no keeping secrets." she said

"Their boss wants to kill me." Courtney said.

"What?" Nikki asked

"Baby just calm down." Seth said

"Calm down? Don't tell me to calm down." Nikki said.

"Deal with your woman." Dean said. Seth grab Nikki and pulled her in the back.

"So am I being killed or not?" She asked

"Like I said our boss wants to meet you first." Dean said

"I don't like the sound of this Dean." Roman said

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

* * *

><p>"Okay so we know she was suppose to have come here tonight." Fran said<p>

"Yes. I was with her before I came here." Randy said

"Was she at school today?" Fran asked

"Yes but she left because reporters were following he." April said

"Following her."

"I guess because Dan was running for president." Randy said. Suddenly another police officer walk inside and threw something on the table.

"Is that a clue?" Fran asked

"It might be Sheriff." He said.

"Get that straight to the police head quarters. I need to know if there is a finger print of that gun."

* * *

><p>Okay so that's the end of that chapter<p>

R&R PLEASE!

Next chapter Courtney meets the boss in charge


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter Three: Things Change

Courtney Pov:

When we landed, Dean put me in the car and blindfolded me. Not long the car stop and Dean pulled my off my blindfold.

"There. Now you can see." Dean said

"I don't think the blindfold was necessary." I said. He didn't say anything and grab my arm, dragging me inside the house. The house was beautiful, i'd admit that. I watch as Dean knock on a door.

"Enter." Dean walk inside and I suddenly felt sick. The man standing before me look scary as shit.

"Ah, so this is the girl." He said and walk towards me and Dean. I was shoved in front of this man and shivered, "Hello. I'm Vince. You must be Miss Monroe."

"That I am." I said. Suddenly he slap me and fell to the ground.

"Did I say you can speak." He said. I felt tears in my eyes and I touch my face and got mad. I stood up and face this Vince guy.

"No you didn't. I don't care if your a mobster, or fucking a king, hit me again and I will kick your ass." I said, making everyone laugh. Suddenly Vince pointed a gun at my head and my eyes widen.

"Well that shut you up didn't it." He said, "I think it's about time you die now sweetheart." He said and I started to tear up, "Turn around and kneel on the ground." He said and did what he said. I was gonna die. This is it. I kneel on the ground and look up at everyone. When my eyes landed on Seth he didn't care and was making out with Nikki. When my eyes landed on Dean and Roman, I saw something in their eyes. Dean eyes look angry and Roman eyes look sad.

"Any last words sweetheart." He asked.

"No. Just kill me already." I said and waited for him to pull the trigger. I waited and waited but no gun shot went off. Suddenly I heard Nikki screaming I look down and saw Vince body lying beside me. There was a knife in his back and I look up at Roman, with wide eyes.

"Holy shit Roman. This was not the plan." Seth said

"We weren't suppose to kill him yet." Dean said

"I know. I fucking panic okay." He said and turned around and look at me now.

"What are we going to do now. Once Hunter and Stephanie hear about this, their gonna hunt for us." Dean said

"Let me deal with them okay." Roman said. Dean look over at me and grab me hard.

"This is your fault girl. I think it's time we kill you." He said

"No." Roman said

"What do you mean no."

"You said she was yours, why kill her now." Roman said. Dean grips his hair and look over at Roman, "Fine then she's your problem now."

"What? What do you mean my problem."

"You don't want to kill this girl so then she is your problem now." He said and walk away.

* * *

><p>Roman Pov:<p>

Everyone got back on the private plane and we headed to our next destination. Courtney was in one of the private rooms. I had to talk to her. See what she's thinking. I walk to her door and knock first, then enter. I should have waited for her to say come in, cause they she was topless.

"Oh I'm sorry." I said and turn around. She wasn't saying anything and I waited for her to finish what she was doing.

"Are you gonna kill me." She asked, slurring her words and I knew she was drunk. I turn around to face her and she was still topless. I groan and close my eyes.

"If were gonna talk please Miss Monroe put a top on."

"Are you gay."

"What? No."

"Then you shouldn't have a problem talking with me while I'm shirtless." She said, slurring her words again and pulling her jeans down and taking them off. I stood there frozen in my spot, while this girl walk towards me and place her hands on my chest.

"So are you going to kill me or not."

"I'm not sure." I said.

"You saved my life tonight."

"I thought it was the right thing to do." I said and close my eyes when I felt her hands run through my hair.

"Are you nervous around me, Roman."

"Yes. I mean you're a beautiful woman."

"Do you want me." I said

"Miss Monroe. You have a boyfriend."

"Who's not here. You're here."

"Miss Monroe, you're drunk and not thinking clearly." I said

"Kiss me Roman." She said and I look down at her lips. I raise my right hand and stroke her lip with my finger.

"Do it." She said and lick his thumb. Roman growl and kiss her. She moan against my lips as I pick her up and push her down on the bed. I kiss her chest and move down towards her stomach and look up to see that she pass out. I chuckled lightly and pick her up, placing her under the blankets.

"I find you fascinating Miss Monroe." He said and kiss her forehead. I watch her for a minute and then left the room, shutting the door behind me.

"Is she dead yet?" Seth asked

"No. She's resting." I said

"So what are we going to do with her." Seth asked

"I don't know Seth." I said and poor some wine.

"I say kill her." Dean said

"Dean I'm not gonna kill her."

"Holy shit." Seth said

"What?" I asked

"You fucking like her." Seth said

"What?" I asked

"You like her, don't you." Seth said

"Of course not."

"Yes you do. Your smitten with her."

"I am not." He said, "I don't trust people and I..."

"You still at this whole Brie thing." Dean asked

"Do not mention her." Roman said

"Why not? You're still not over her."

"Dean enough." I said

"Do you like this girl or not." Dean said

"Okay yes. I'm starting to have these feelings but nothing is going to happen."

"Why not cause we killed her father." Seth said

"It's not that, Seth."

"Then what is it." He asked

"I just can't." I said and headed to another private room. I lay in bed and my thoughts went back to Courtney. She was breath taking. I wanted her but I know I can't.

* * *

><p>What did you think?<p>

R&R PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter Four: What Did I Do

The plane landed in Rome and Courtney couldn't believe her eyes. She was in Rome. When she got off the plane she look around and smiled big. She never once got to Rome and now that she was here she couldn't stop smiling.

"What's got you smiling, Miss Monroe." Roman said

"I'm in Rome. I mean I know it's not on good circumstances but I'm in freaking Rome."

"Yes you're." He said as he grab some bags and headed towards a car. He opened the door for me and I smiled.

"Thank you." I said and got inside. Roman shut the door and turn around to see Dean and Seth making kissing faces.

"Knock it off you two." He said and got into the other side and sat beside Courtney. Seth and Dean got into their own cars and we all headed off.

"So can I ask you something."

"You can ask me anything." Roman said

"Why am I still with you three. I mean your boss is dead, now you don't need me."

"I know but if they find out I killed Vince for you, they will come after you."

"So your protecting me."

"Yes. Like Dean said your my problem now." He said, "I have to keep you safe."

"Can we talk about something else." she said

"Sure. What do you want to talk about."

"How about last night." she said

"What about last night."

"All I remember is waking up with a huge hangover." she said, "Also I feel like I kiss someone."

"I don't know what to tell you." He said. Suddenly the car stop and Roman got out. He walk towards Courtney door and opened it for her.

"So I just stay in my room on the plane all night, while drinking."

"I guess, I mean I went to bed." He said, grabbing their bags and headed inside. Courtney frown at him walking away and look at Nikki standing beside her.

"Are you okay." she asked

"Yeah I'm okay." Courtney said and headed inside the hotel. Roman came towards her and frown.

"You okay." she asked

"There seems to be a problem." he said, "We're gonna have to share a room together."

"Oh. Can't I room with Nikki."

"She's gonna want to stay with Seth. And I don't think you want to room with Dean."

"You're right I don't."

"Come on sweetheart, I'm not that bad." Dean said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She push his arm off her and glare at him, "I really don't like you." she said and look back at Roman, "Okay I'll room with you." she said. Everyone grab their bags and headed towards the elevator. They headed up and Courtney look over at Roman. He look back down at her and she quickly look away. The elevator stop and they got off.

"Everyone take a easy for now, we'll get together and come up with a plan later." Roman said. Everyone agree and headed to their rooms. Roman and Courtney headed to their room. He opened the door and they walk inside.

"Holy shit." Courtney said and stare at their room in awe. It was big and beautiful. Courtney ran to one of the rooms and squeal when she saw how big the bed was. She put her bags down and jump on the bed. Roman follow her and chuckled.

"I'm not leaving this bed at all."

"Don't you wanna take a look around and see everything else."

"No but I will." she said and got up. She look into the bathroom and sigh, "I'm so taking a bath later." she said and went into the living room area and saw the balcony doors and opened them. She gasp and cover her mouth with her hand. The view of Rome look so beautiful.

"The view is so beautiful."

"It sure is." He said, looking at her, "So listen were not staying here long cause we have to head back to Hawaii."

"What's in Hawaii."

"My Home."

"You're home."

"Yup. So you want to go grab something to eat. We can grab the guys and Nikki as well." he asked

"I'd love too. Let me go get change first." she said and ran into her room. After she was done, they headed towards Seth room and was about to knock on the door when they heard moaning.

"Fuck Nikki." Seth yelled

"Yes, Seth, Yes." Nikki yelled

"Oh My God." Courtney said and laugh, grabbing Roman hand and taking off to see Dean.

"I can't believe I just heard that." Roman said, shaking his head and knocking on Dean door. The door opened and there stood Dean naked.

"Oh my god my eyes." Roman said and cover his eyes. Courtney blush and cover her eyes also.

"Dean what the fuck are you doing opening the door naked." Roman said

"I thought you were..."

"Hey baby." some girl said, pushing Courtney and Roman out of the way and kissing him, closing the door close.

"Why she was fucking rude." Courtney said

"Can we just get out of here and pretend this never happened." he said.

"That sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p>"Wow this place is nice." Courtney said<p>

"I have been here before. The people here are nice." he said and pulled out her chair for her.

"Thank you." she said and sat down. A waiter came over and took our order than left.

"So do you and the guys have a plan."

"A plan for what?" Roman asked

"For what happen at Vince house."

"I'm sure Hunter knows about this and he's trying to find us right now."

"So you have a house in Hawaii." she said and Roman laugh.

"No I have a mansion." he said and Courtney almost choke on her water.

"A mansion?" she asked

"More like five."

"Five. You have five mansions."

"Yes. I have one in Hawaii, one in Paris, one in Florida, one in Chicago and another in Philadelphia."

"Why so many."

"I got them for all the travelling I do."

"You're job must pay you well." she mutter.

"It does. I like being rich." He said and smiled. The waiter came back and place their food down.

"Would that be all sir."

"Yes thank you." Roman said and the waiter left. Roman and Courtney started eating their food and kept quite.

* * *

><p>After the dinner, they headed back to the hotel room, in silence. They walk into the elevator. Once they got out they headed to their room. They walk inside and Courtney just had to break the silence so she spoke up.<p>

"Kiss me." she yelled and Roman turn around and look at her.

"What?" he asked

"Sorry I just had to say something to break the silence."

"And you thought to say kiss me." he said and smiled.

"Shut up." she said and laugh.

"You want something to drink."

"Yes please."

Roman grab two glasses and some wine and join Courtney on the couch. He pour a glass for her and pass it to her.

"Thanks." she said and took a sip, "Hey how about we play a game."

"What kind of game."

"Twenty Questions."

"Okay." He said, "You wanna go first."

"Sure. Favorite food."

"I love seafood or sushi. What's about you."

"I love pasta. Any kind really. Okay your turn."

"Favorite book."

"You really want to know."

"Yes tell me." he said

"I'm reading fifty shades of grey."

"That's your favorite book." Roman asked

"Yes well I don't like the BDSM shit just the romance."

"My favorite book is Private Vegas by James Patterson."

"Never heard of that book. Okay my turn. Favorite color."

"That's easy blue."

"Why blue?" she asked

"I just love the color. What about you?"

"The same actually."

"What's your favorite celebrity." Roman asked

"Oh that's easy Jamie Dornan. He's so dreamy."

"Who the hell is that." he asked

"Here I'll show you." Courtney said and show Roman a picture of him.

"I guess if your into that type of guy."

"He's gonna play Christian Grey." she said and smiled.

"Christian Grey?" Roman asked and frown.

"From fifty shades of grey." she said and Roman rolled his eyes.

"My favorite celebrity is Megan Fox."

"Of course it is." she mutter, "Favorite ice cream flavor."

"I love vanilla." he said

"I love mint chocolate." she said and yawn.

"Tired." he asked

"Nope." she said and yawn again, making Roman laugh.

"Come on let's get you into bed."

"Wait I want to ask you something."

"What is it?" he asked

"Why did you lie to me."

"When have I lied to you."

"Today. When I ask you if I kissed anybody you said no but I know you were lying."

"Courtney now isn't the time okay."

"Now is the time. Who kiss me Roman."

"Nobody kiss you it was more like you kiss him."

"Him? Who was it." she asked and he still didn't say anything. She walk towards him and place her hands on his face.

"Was it you. Did I kiss you."

"Yes." he said and close his eyes. He felt her hands come off his face and suddenly he heard a door slam. He opened his eyes and look around, Courtney nowhere to be seen. He place his ear against her door and heard the shower running. He sigh and headed to the couch and got some sleep.

* * *

><p>What you think?<p>

R&R Please!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter Five: Their looking for you

"You going to tell us what's bothering you." Dean asked Roman. They guys were all sitting in Roman hotel room while Courtney and Nikki were downstairs at the pool.

"It's nothing." Roman said

"It doesn't seem like nothing." Seth said

"Is this about Courtney?" Dean asked

"What about her." Roman said

"Come on man, what happened with you two last night."

"I told her she was the one who kiss me that night on the plane."

"How did she take it?" Seth asked

"Not good. She went into her room and I haven't heard from her."

"Dude you really should tell her how you feel."

"Maybe I will when we go to Hawaii."

"So what's the plan for Hunter. You know he's looking for us." Dean said

"I'm taking Courtney with me to Hawaii. He'll come after her as well and I need to protect her."

"You're taking her to the safe house?" Dean asked

"No my own house."

"You're house? You never took a girl to your house before." Seth said

"Man you really like this girl." Dean said

"Would you two shut up."

"Now when you bring her there show her the hot tub. Girls get turn on by that shit." Dean said

"What? I have a hot tub and Nikki doesn't get turn on." Seth said

"You must be doing something wrong."

"Hey can we focus on the plan. Where are you two heading?" Roman asked

"I'm taking Nikki with me to Paris." Seth said

"I'm heading to Toronto. I have a friend down there I need to see."

"Oh man please tell me you're not talking about Renee."

"What? She's good in bed dude."

"Guys focus please." Roman said

"Sorry okay so we agree it's best to split up."

"Yes. He's after all of us. Hunter won't stop until all of us are dead." Roman said.

* * *

><p>Downstairs Nikki and Courtney were enjoying some pool time, while drinking some cosmos.<p>

"This is the life." Nikki said

"So how long have you and Seth been dating?" Courtney asked

"Two years now. Why?" she asked

"Just curious. You two make a cute couple."

"Thanks. Do you have a boyfriend."

"I do back home."

"Do you like Roman?" Nikki asked and Courtney choke on her drink.

"What do you mean?" Courtney asked

"I mean do you like him as in you want to kiss him and do other things to him."

"I have a boyfriend who I love. I don't like Roman."

"But you kissed him."

"What? How did you find that out? Did Roman say something."

"Nope but I think maybe he told Seth cause Seth told me."

"It was a mistake. I was drunk and I kissed him."

"Did you two talk about it."

"Kind of. Look can we discuss something else."

"Sure what do you want..." Nikki said but stop when she saw someone she knew, "Shit grab your stuff we got to go." Nikki said

"What's going on." Courtney said

"Just grab your stuff. Let's go." Nikki said as they both headed back to their hotel rooms.

"We're not taking the elevator, take the stairs." Nikki said, "We have to run now." she said as they both ran up the stairs. The two man were following them and grab Courtney, making her scream. Nikki turn around and kick the one guy in the stomach. He fell and groan in pain. The other man got head butted in the head by Courtney and he push her down on the ground. He went to Nikki and grab her by the neck. Courtney saw that Nikki was going to be killed. She saw a knife one of the guys drop and pick it up. She ran and stab the guy in the neck. He scream and drop Nikki, and fell to the ground. Courtney eyes widen as she watch the man take his last breath.

"Let's go now." Nikki said and pulled Courtney towards their hotel rooms. They got to Roman room and bang loud on the door. The door opened and Roman was standing there. Roman look at Courtney standing there in her bikini and gulp. Courtney smiled and blushed, walking inside.

"We have a problem." Nikki said walking inside his hotel room as well.

"What do you mean?" Seth asked

"Two man attack us." Courtney said

"What?" Roman yelled

"I saw them at the pool. We grab our stuff and headed up here. They follow us and they attack us."

"We need to head out now."

"Are you two okay." Dean asked

"We're fine. Excuse me." Courtney said and headed into the bedroom.

"She's not fine Roman." Nikki said, "She killed one of the guys."

"What did these two guys look like."

"It was Glenn and Paul."

"Who was the one she killed?" Seth asked

"Glenn, we ran before Paul could do anything else."

"I'm so glad your okay." Seth said

"I don't think she is though. She killed someone." Nikki said.

"I'll talk to her." He said and went to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>Roman knock on the bedroom door and waited for Courtney to answer but she didn't. He knock again and till no answer. He walk inside and look around. He saw her lying in the bed crying. It broke his heart to see her this way. He moved closer to her and decided to lay beside her. She turned around and look at him.<p>

"Roman." she cried. Roman pulled her to him and hold her as she cries.

"I'm here okay. I'm here." He said

"I'm so scare."

"Hey listen to me." He said, tilting her head up, "You're safe with me okay. I'm going to protect you."

"Promise me."

"I promise." Roman said, "Now we have to talk about what happen in the stair-well."

"What's there to talk about? I killed someone and it's gonna haunt me for the rest of my life."

"They attack you. You had no choice but to kill him."

"When he was choking Nikki all I saw was red. I had to do something."

"You saved her life." Roman said, "We have to leave now so just grab only one pair of clothing and just your passport."

"I want to take my stuff."

"Courtney I will buy you more stuff when we land in Hawaii okay."

"I'm bringing my stuff." Courtney said

"Would you listen to me for once and stop being stubborn." He said and Courtney smiled. She leaned over and kiss him on the cheek

"Thank you."

"For what?" He asked

"For looking out for me. I'm glad it's you protecting me and not Dean. He creeps me out."

"I heard that." Dean shouted, making Roman and Courtney laugh.

"Come on we have a plane to catch."

* * *

><p>"I have a three suspects." Fran said as she walk through the doors.<p>

"Who took my girlfriend?" Randy asked

"Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins."

"Good." Randy said

"Now I just need to find them and bring my baby home." Fran asked

"I'm gonna get some fresh air." Randy said and walk outside. He got into his car and drove off. He dial a number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hey boss it's me."

"What do you have."

"Officer Monroe knows who killed Mister Monroe."

"I don't care about that anymore. I want to hunt those bastards down for killing my step-father. My wife doesn't want to eat or sleep. I have sent Glenn and Paul down and they didn't get the job done. You're my best man I got so find them Randy and don't fail me."

"When I find them, what do I do with Courtney."

"Kill her."

* * *

><p>What do you think?<p>

R&R PLEASE!

Sorry this chapter is short.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter Six: I know you like me

After everything that went down at the hotel, Roman and Courtney headed to Hawaii. Courtney was fast asleep on a private plane, while Roman kept himself busy with work. Dean and Seth headed on separate planes. Roman was angry that Courtney almost got hurt. He look over to her and smiled. Ever since he laid his eyes on her, he's fallen hard for her but he was afraid to admit it. Suddenly Courtney was screaming and Roman hurry over to her.

"Courtney wake up, wake up." he said shaking her. Courtney opened her eyes and gasp for air. Roman touch her face as she look around confused, "Are you okay."

"Oh god I'm gonna be sick." she said and ran quick to the bathroom. Roman followed her and knock on the door.

"Courtney are you okay?" he asked

"I'm fine I'll be out in a minute." she said. Roman frown and went back in his seat. He heard the door opened and watch Courtney come out. She walk over to the bar and pour some whiskey.

"That must have been one hell of a dream if your drinking whiskey at ten in the morning."

"It was but I don't want to talk about it." she said and sat down beside him, "What are you looking at?" she asked

"I'm reading up on Hunter and what's in store for us if they find us."

"Do you think they will?" she asked

"No but if they do find us I won't let anything happen to you." he said.

"Are we almost in Hawaii?" she asked

"Yup almost." he said, "I was thinking when we get to my place I could maybe um..."

"What?" she asked

"Maybe cook you dinner."

"Dinner? Are you asking me out Roman?"

"What? No cause you have a boyfriend and I just thought it would be nice." he said and blush.

"Are you blushing?" she asked and giggled

"No." he said and smiled

"I would love to have dinner with you tonight."

"Great. Awesome." he said

* * *

><p>They finally landed in Hawaii and Roman rented a car and headed to his place. When they arrived, Roman got out and help Courtney out. They grab their bags and headed inside his home.<p>

"Make yourself at home." He said, placing his bags down.

"Holy shit." Courtney said and look around Roman mansion, "This place is amazing, Roman."

"I guess. I mean I haven't been here in awhile."

"Have you ever been to your other mansions."

"Nope the only time I seen the other ones was when I was purchasing them."

"Can I go find a room. I want to take a shower if that's okay."

"Yes do you want me to show you around."

"If you want." she said. Roman smiled, and grab her hand then let go when he realize what he did.

"Sorry. Follow me." he said. They both walk upstairs and Roman opened a door, "This can be your room." he said. Courtney eyes widen and she look around the room and saw a fireplace.

"You have a fireplace in here?" she said and saw the bed and jump on it, "Oh my god this is amazing." she said and close her eyes.

"I take it you love this room."

"Yes." she said and got up, "I'm going to take a shower now."

"Okay I'm going to start dinner then." he said and was going to walk out but Courtney stop him

"Roman thank you." she said and kiss his cheek.

"For what?" he asked

"For looking after me. For wanting to protect me."

"I'm just doing what's right Courtney. Go take your shower. I'll see you downstairs." he said and left.

* * *

><p>After Courtney was done her shower, she grab some comfortable clothes and put them on. She smelled something delicious coming from downstairs and moan cause it smell really good. She headed downstairs and saw Roman cooking.<p>

"It smells really good in here."

"Hey. How was your shower."

"Refreshing. So what are you cooking."

"My homemade spaghetti." he said, "Here have a taste." he said. Courtney took the spoon from Roman and tasted the sauce.

"Oh my god that's amazing."

"I'm glad you like it. It's almost done." He said, "You want to help me set the table."

"I can do that, you keep an eye on the sauce." she said and grab two plates, placing them on the table with some forks. She also grab two glasses and look for some wine.

"Where do you keep your wine?" she asked

"Downstairs in the wine cellar." he said

"Okay I'll be right back." she said and stop, "Where exactly is it?" she said and Roman smiled.

"I'll go get the wine. The food is ready." he said and headed downstairs. Courtney took a seat and waited for Roman to come back. He finally came back and pour some wine in their glasses. He place some food on her plate, then his, then sat down. Courtney took a bite of her food and moan.

"This is so good Roman."

"I'm glad you like it." he said

"So tell me something about yourself."

"What do you want to know?" she asked

"I don't know, everything."

"Well I'm still in college, well I don't know if I am anymore."

"What where you studying?" he asked

"I was studying cooking. I want to be a chef."

"Hmm. I think I might to taste your food next time." He said

"I only know how to bake."

"What do you like to bake?" He asked

"Cake. I make a great cheesecake."

"I love cheesecake." he said and smiled

"What about you? Did you wanted to be something else before all this killing?" She asked

"Yes I wanted to be a professional wrestler."

"Are you serious?" she asked

"Yup but it just didn't work out." he said

"What about your family?"

"I don't talk to my family." he said

"Why not?" she asked

"Courtney I don't want to talk about them okay." he said and got up. He walk over to the fireplace and sigh. Courtney got up and walk over to him. She place a hand on his shoulder, and he look at her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." she said

"I haven't talk to my parents in six years. Then didn't like the life I was living and stop talking with me."

"They know you're killing people."

"No they think I do drugs and stuff. They think I work for a drug lord."

"I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

"For what." she asked

"For killing your father. We shouldn't have done it." he said

"Roman your a good person."

"No I'm not Courtney. I kill people for a living."

"You could have killed me already but you didn't. You want to know why? Cause I know you like me." she said and Roman look at her, with this pain on his face. She touch his face and stare into his eyes, "I know you like it when we kissed, I know you felt some kind of chemistry between us, cause I felt it too." she said. Roman grab the back of Courtney head and pulled her into a kiss. Courtney wrap her arms around his neck, as Roman pulled her closer. They pulled away from the kiss and smiled at each other.

"What are you going to do about Randy?" Roman asked

"I'm not sure all I know is when this is all over with Hunter, I'm going wherever your going."

* * *

><p>"Boss it's me I know where they're." Randy said<p>

"Where?" he asked

"There in Hawaii. Roman is with Courtney as we speak. I haven't a clue where the other two are."

"I don't care about Dean and Seth right now. I want Roman and Courtney dead. Do it now."

"Yes sir."

"And Randy don't let me down."

"I won't Hunter. I won't fail you."

* * *

><p>What did you think?<p>

Roman & Courtney finally kiss again.

R&R Please

Also someone ask me how many chapters there will be

I'm going towards 30 chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter Seven: We Got Company

"How about Paris." Courtney said, as Roman played with her hair.

"Paris? You really want to go there with me." Roman asked

"Like I said I'll go anywhere with you. How about Japan."

"Courtney we can go anywhere you want."

"Then it's set, I want to go to Japan." She said. Roman smiled and kiss her. Courtney smiled against his lips and crawl on top of his lap. They pulled away from the kiss and Courtney touch his cheek.

"Did you talk with Seth and Dean?" she asked

"Yeah their all safe."

"I kind of miss them." she said

"Even Dean?" Roman asked. Courtney rolled her eyes and laugh

"Yes even Dean. I miss Nikki though."

"We'll see them again when all of this is over."

"I know she was nice to me." she said, "Can we go out tonight." Courtney said

"Courtney you know we can't do that, it's not safe."

"So we have to be stuck in here until this is all over."

"I know this isn't easy for you but if we go out there, you can end up dead."

"I'm going to be fine. I have you to protect me."

"Courtney you don't know these guys like I do."

"Enlighten me then." she said getting off his lap, "Give me one good reason we can't go out and have fun."

"Because I care about you okay. These guys are dangerous. Hunter is ruthless. He won't hesitate to put a bullet in your head." Roman said getting angry. He got up and started pacing the room. Courtney got up and place a hand on Roman shoulder.

"I know your worry about me but I'm going to be fine." She said, Roman turned around and move back to her. He place his hands on her face and kiss her. Courtney ran her hands through Roman hair as they moan against each others mouths.

"Okay." Courtney whispered against his lips.

"Okay what?" He asked and pulled away from her lips, then kiss her neck.

"I'll stay inside. I mean there is stuff here to do right." she said and whimpered as Roman suck on her neck.

"Yes there is. We can have dinner again, or watch some movies." He said

"Oh we can try out that pool I saw." she said and Roman pulled back to look at her.

"Do you have a bathing suit to wear?" he asked

"Who needs a bathing suit?" she asked and pulled her top off, "First one there is the loser." she said and ran towards the pool. Roman stood there for a minute, shook his head and ran after her. Once he got there he saw her jump into the pool. Roman quickly took off his clothes and jump in after her. He swam towards her and grab her making Courtney squeal.

"You can't get away from me now." He said. Courtney giggled and wrap her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He swam to the edge of the pool, and push Courtney against it lightly.

"There's something I need to tell you." He said

"You can tell me anything Roman."

"Before me and you can be romantically involved in anyway I need to tell you about Brie."

"Okay." Courtney said

"She was my fiancee." He said

"You had a fiancee? What about kids? You don't have kids do you?" she asked

"No I don't have kids with her. I met Brie when I was at the grocery store one day. I ran my cart into hers and she got mad and I just laugh. She was mad and storm off. I had to know who she was so I follow her and when I saw her talking with Nikki I was shocked. Brie thought I was Seth and thought I was dating Nikki." He said and shudders, "Anyways when she found out I wasn't Seth, she still didn't care who I was. I tried hard to get her to go out with me, finally she agree and after that we went out on a lot of dates. We've been together for three years and I ask her to marry me." Roman said and suddenly lost his smile.

"Roman what happened?" she asked

"We were having dinner and one armed man came into my home and..." he paused and look at her, "He killed her in front of me. He shot me as well and thought I was dead."

"I'm so sorry." she said and touch his face.

"That's why the person that killed her had to die."

"Who killed her Roman?" she asked

"Vince did but the guy who came inside my home is still alive."

"Do you know who it is?"

"Yes but I don't want to talk about that anymore. The reason I told you this was because I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Of letting you in. I don't want you ending up like Brie."

"I'm not going to die Roman." she said

"I've fallen hard for you Courtney. I know we've only know each other for a couple of days but I've fallen for you." He said

"I've fallen for you too." she said. Roman smiled and kiss her. Courtney wrap her arms around his neck and grind against him, "I want you Roman."

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Yes I want you here and right now." she said and kiss him again. They both moan against each other lips but Roman pulled away to look at her.

"I don't have any condoms on me."

"We don't need them. I'm on the pill. Now shut up and fuck me." she said and pulled him down to kiss him once more. Roman lift her up and slowly his dick enter her pussy.

"Oh my god." she moaned, gripping his arms. Roman moved inside her, both of them moaning with pleasure.

"Roman faster please." she said but Roman had other plans. He got out of the pool with Courtney.

"What are you doing?" she asked, as he walk into the mansion, carrying Courtney upstairs.

"I have other plans for you." He said, and enter his room, throwing Courtney onto the bed, making her squeal. Roman lean down and kiss her, then moved his lips against her neck, slowly moving down to her breasts.

"Don't stop Roman." she said. Roman smiled and slowly suck on her nipple.

"Do you want more?" he asked and slowly rub her pussy, making her cry out loud.

"Roman..." she moaned. Suddenly Roman cell phone rang and he growl.

"Don't answer it." Courtney said

"It might be important." He said and grab his phone, answering it, "This better be fucking important."

"Dude it's me, you got to get out of there fucking now."

"What? What's going on Dean?" Roman asked

"It's Orton. He's on his way there now."

"How do you know this?" He asked

"Just trust me man. Get out of there now." Dean said and hung up.

"Courtney get dress now."

"What? What's going on?" She asked

"Just get change now." he said, putting clothes on. Courtney found a dress and put it on. She look over at Roman, watching him loading and locking his gun, putting it behind his shirt. He grab her hand and saw she was worried.

"Everything is going to be okay." He said. They ran downstairs fast but stop when Orton was right in front of them, aiming a gun at their heads. Roman was quick and pulled out his gun as well.

"Hello again Roman."

"Orton."

"Randy?" Courtney asked, confused

"Hello Courtney."

"Do you know him?" Roman asked

"Randy is my boyfriend back home."

"What?" Roman asked, "Courtney, Randy works for Vince and Hunter."

"What?" She asked and look at Roman, "That's impossible. I know Randy. He's not a killer." she said and walk towards Randy until she's in front of him.

"Tell Roman you're not a killer."

"Courtney get away from him, he's dangerous." Roman said. Suddenly Randy grab Courtney and spin her around, and point his gun to her head.

"No." Roman yelled, pointing his gun at Randy.

"Randy what are you doing?" Courtney asked. tears filling her eyes.

"Would you shut up. Don't make one move Roman or I'll put a bullet in her head."

"Please let her go. This is between you and me."

"I have orders from Hunter to kill her as well. He's not too happy with you killing Vince."

"Yeah well I wasn't too happy with you and Vince killing Brie."

"What? You killed Brie." Courtney said

"I did what I had to do."

"You murder my fiancee you son of a bitch." Roman said

"Like I said, I had a job to do."

"So all this time you were with me was to keep an eye on me."

"And your father. Sorry about his death sweetheart."

"Oh I can't believe I slept with you." Courtney said

"Yeah well the sex wasn't good anyways babe." Randy said

"I was right about you, you're nothing but an asshole and your going to die." Courtney said and hit Randy hard in the face with the back of her head and duck down while Roman shoots Randy in the head, killing him instantly. Courtney ran over to Roman and hug him.

"Are you okay?" He asked

"Yes please let's get the fuck out of here."

"Sounds good." He said as they both left the house.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean he's fucking dead?" Hunter scream in the phone<p>

"We found his body. He was shot in the head."

"Fuck sake's I ask for him to do one thing and he fails. Looks like I'm going to have to kill Roman and Courtney all by myself."

* * *

><p>What do you think? Let me know.<p>

Sorry if this chapter is short.

R&R please.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Also someone ask me if I was going to update my other stories.

Right now this story is my main concern.

Chapter Eight: Things are different now

"Yes we're both fine Dean. We're heading to the island now. Okay we'll meet you guys there." Roman said and hung up. Him and Courtney hop onto an helicopter and headed towards their next destination. Courtney was very quite on the way there. She couldn't believe Randy was a killer. She couldn't believe he killed Roman fiancee and that he work for the man that was hunting her down. Roman grab her hand and squeeze it, making Courtney squeeze it back. She rested her head on his shoulder and got some sleep. Moments later the helicopter landed and Roman woke Courtney up.

"Courtney were here." He said, stroking her face lightly. She opened her eyes and look over at him.

"I'm so tired." she said. Roman unbuckle her seat belt and pick her up, carrying into the house on the island. He place her on a bed and kissed her forehead.

"You get some more sleep then. I'm going to do some calls." He said. He was about to leave when Courtney spoke to him.

"Roman." she said and he turn to look at her, "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked

"For protecting me. For not killing me." she said, Roman moved back towards her and kiss her. When he pulled away from the kiss her stroke her face.

"Baby don't you know by now, I'd do anything to protect you." he said and Courtney smiled.

"I know." she said, her eyes closing as she fell back to sleep. Roman cover her with the blankets and headed downstairs.

"Sir we put your suitcases upstairs."

"Thanks Tyson. Did you hear any word from Dean or Seth."

"Their on a plane heading here now."

"Good. That will be all Tyson." Roman said.

"Have a good night sir." Tyson said and left. Roman pick up his phone and dial a number.

"Its me. No sir. I know sir. She's safe. I promise no harm will come to her. You have my word. Were on the island now. She's sleeping. We'll keep in touch." he said and hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>Officer Monroe got out of her car and walk inside the home of Roman Reigns. She landed in Hawaii not long ago and headed as fast as she can to find her daughter.<p>

"What do we got." Fran said

"I got word your daughter left with Mister Reigns." Officer John said

"What? Where did he take her now?" Fran asked

"I was told he took her to some sort of island."

"I have to find my daughter before he kills her."

"We still haven't located Mister Ambrose or Mister Rollins yet."

"Keep looking." Fran said

"There's something else you need to know."

"What is it?" Fran asked. Officer Cena walk over to where a body was and pulled back the sheet, revealing Randy body.

"Oh my god Randy." Fran said and kneel down to look at him, "Why did he come down here by himself?" she asked

"I guess to get Courtney back."

"She must have witness his death. She's probably scare."

"We'll find her Officer Monroe." He said and left.

"I'm so sorry this happen to you. Mark my words these guys will pay. I'll get Courtney back."

* * *

><p>"Finally you guys are here." Roman said and he greeted Seth, Dean and Nikki at the door.<p>

"How's Courtney doing Rome?" Nikki asked

"She's sleeping right now. She's a mess."

"I still cant believe she was dating Randy." Seth said

"He played her for a fool." Roman said, "I'm glad I got to kill him."

"You know this isn't going to sit well with Hunter." Dean said

"Dean is right. Once he finds out Orton is dead, he's coming after you."

"And Courtney." Dean said

"I promise her I wouldn't let anything happen to her." Roman said

"And you won't." Dean said.

"But Randy almost did." He said, "I should have knew something was up." He said and threw a vase against the wall. Courtney heard the noise and ran downstairs, rubbing her eyes.

"What's going on?" she asked and saw Dean, Seth and Nikki, "Oh my god Nikki." she yelled and ran to hug her.

"Hey Court." she said, hugging her back.

"I'm sorry." Courtney said

"About what?" Nikki asked

"About your sister. Roman told me what happened."

"You told her?" Nikki asked

"Excuse me." Roman said and walk outside

"Don't be mad at him." Courtney said and look over at Seth, "Hey Seth."

"Hey Court. Good to see you." he said.

"You gonna say hi to me." Dean said. Courtney look over at Dean and rolled her eyes.

"Hello Dean. Always so nice to see you." She said, "I'm going to find Roman." she said and walk outside. She saw Roman down by the beach and walk towards him. When she got to him, she wrap her arms around him.

"Hey beautiful." he said

"Hey. Are you okay? You walk out of the house pretty quick."

"I'm okay. I don't blame her if she's mad I told you about her sister."

"I told her not to be mad at you."

"She does blame me though. She blames me for her death."

"But you didn't kill her, Randy did."

"Can we change the subject." he asked

"Of course. So this place is nice." she said looking around the island.

"Yeah I've had this island for awhile now."

"You know we never got to finish off what we did in Hawaii."

"No we didn't." he said, touching her cheek. Courtney smiled and kiss him. Roman pulled her closer to him and kiss her harder. Roman shoved his tongue into her mouth, making Courtney moan.

"I fucking knew it." Nikki yelled, making Roman and Courtney pulled away from the kiss. They saw Nikki, Seth and Dean standing there and knew they witness what they saw.

"Are you two fucking?" Dean asked

"Hey watch your mouth man." Roman said

"He's right are you?" Seth asked

"That's none of your business." Courtney said and everyone's eyes widen.

"She's right you two. What goes on between her and Roman is their business."

"Thanks Nikki." she said

"You're welcome. So is he a good kisser?" she asked and Roman groans.

"Can we all just change the subject and talk about something else." he said

"Yeah like what are we going to do about Hunter." Dean said as they all walk back to the mansion.

"We'll figure out something." Roman said

"So you didn't answer my question." Nikki whispered to Courtney.

"Nikki not now." she said

"Come on tell me." Nikki said

"Okay yes he's a great kisser. There are you happy." Courtney yelled. The guys turn around and stare at her and she blushed.

"Thanks that's all I wanted to know." Nikki said and walk towards Seth. They walk off with Dean as Roman stood there smiling.

"I'm a great kisser huh." he said walking towards her.

"Yes. I'm sorry Nikki just kept bugging me to tell her and..." she couldn't finish her sentence cause Roman pull her by the front of her pants as he brushes his hand along her cheek, then he slowly and gently press his lips to hers, parting them slowly with his tongue. He then grab the back of her head and push her face into his and kiss her really hard. They both moan against each others mouths, Roman gripping her ass, Courtney grinding against him. They pulled away from the kiss and smiled at each other.

"Do you think we should finish were we left off now." he asked

"Absolutely." she said. Roman pick her up and she wrap her legs around his waist. He carry her inside and past Dean, Seth and Nikki.

"Where the hell are you two going?" Seth asked. Roman and Courtney didn't say anything to them as he walk upstairs with her.

"What the hell?" Seth asked

"I think they want to be alone." Nikki said

"What for?" Seth asked

"Seth you can't be that stupid to realize what they went upstairs to do." Dean said and suddenly Seth eyes widen.

"Their going to fuck."

"Wow your not dumb after all." Dean said

* * *

><p>Roman enter his room and close the door behind them. He carried her to the bed and place her on it. With no words spoken, Roman and Courtney both knew what would happen next. They began to kiss again as she ran all of her fingers through his hair just the way she knew he loved. Roman knew just how to make her horny. While they kissed, he placed one hand on her hip, slowly stroking up and down her side, just barely allowing his thumb to graze the side of her breast each time. He put his other hand on the back of her neck and gently massaged the small indentations behind her made her start to breathe heavier and moan a little. He noticed this and started to feel her up just a tiny bit faster.<p>

"Oh." she said, "Oh, you're very good at this." she said and felt her vagina begin to moisten and continued to kiss him. He let his tongue explore every inch of her mouth, using an amazing rhythm. She couldn't contain her feelings any longer. She stopped kissing his lips and leaned her head back. She put her hands on his shoulders, he didn't break his rhythm and started to kiss her neck. He let both of his hands run up and down her sides as he started to suck on her neck. They knew it would leave a hickey but neither one of them cared.

Roman took her face in his hands and started kissing her on the lips again. He let one hand touch her cheek and placed the other on her knee. He slowly ran his hand up her thigh until he finally felt himself lifting up her skirt. She wished he would just rip off his pants and fuck her right there, but he went slow just to torture her. He changed the pace and started kissing her really slowly. He wanted to hear her moans in desire for him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let one of his hands run up under her shirt, slowly and softly touching her wonderful skin. She finally decided to move it along because she was getting extremely horny, so she reached down and pulled off his shirt. She ran her hands up and down his smooth, muscular chest and abs, turning him on a lot. He kept kissing slowly though, knowing that she would soon be begging him for more.

He lifted off her blouse and tossed it to the side. He straddled her and used both hands to massage her breasts as he keeps kissing her with passion. He stopped to take off her bra, then he gently kissed the very tip of each nipple as she gasped for air. He kissed her stomach lightly as he pulled off her skirt and panties. He undid his jeans and kicked them off. At this point she was so horny she thought she would burst with anticipation. Everything he did to her was so slow, but so perfect. She was soaking wet, and she could see at that moment he had as erection through his boxers. She wanted to tell him to go faster, but just at that moment he started to lick her clit right on the top of it.

She threw her head back and moaned with jou. Roman let his tongue devour her clit and she burst into orgasm and started to writhe underneath him. He moved up and started to make out with her again. While she was still recovering from her orgasm, he took off his boxers and she saw his rock hard cock. She got the idea to give him a blowjob to return the favor of his oral sex but before she could even move he had penetrated her vagina. He didn't even think about wanting a blowjob he just wanted to pleasure her. He knew that if he could give her another orgasm, she'd pleasure him all he wanted later.

He started to move in and out, back and forth, but very slowly all the while. He was so big, she couldn't even think straight. He picked up one of her legs and put it over his shoulder, as he stood next to the bed and penetrated her. His cock went really deep into her vagina and it felt amazing. She finally was unable to take how slow he was going and she begged him for more.

"Oh god Roman, go faster." she yelled as he picked up the speed, "Oh, yes. Right there baby." she continued to scream as he complied with her demands and she felt pleasure build inside her. He was going faster, and deeper, and harder than he'd ever thought possible and she was loving every second of it. Courtney let out a loud, high pitched scream as she hit her second orgasm. Her vagina pulsed around his huge cock but he pulled out so he wouldn't come just yet. He wanted to stay hard so he could pound her some more.

He put her leg down and got on top of her again. He re-entered her and started to move very slow. He went in and out so gently and slowly, she wanted to scream for more but she held back. She started to learn to appreciate each and every penetration, tensing up with pleasure each time he slowly pushed all the way in. He smiled to himself as he watched her light up with pleasure each time he gently penetrated. His slow movements found her g-spot. He let his cock gently touch it with each entrance into her. He used his thumb and gently rubbed abound her clit once during each soft penetration. He started to suck on her nipple in rhythm with all of his other movements. She thought she was going to explore with pleasure at any second. At the moment, Roman simultaneously hit her g-spot and her clit with his cock and his thumb and she moaned into her third orgasm with the most force yet. She writhed underneath him during her orgasm and her vagina pulsed around his cock until his pleasure burst and he came into her. He exited her and kissed her once on the lips, both falling asleep on the bed in each others arms, until morning.

* * *

><p>So what did you think?<p>

This took me forever to write.

I hope you all love it.

R&R Please!


End file.
